The present invention is related to lawn and yard care equipment and more particularly to such equipment wherein trash or like material is removed from the ground surface or areas adjacent thereto and discharged to be collected and discarded.
"Grass catchers" on present lawn mower assemblies and lawn renovating or power rake assemblies must either be carried or dragged when pulled to a dump site. Often, a wheeled cart is used to receive material from a "grass catcher" that may be wheeled to a disposal site or compost heap. Wheeled carts are often utilized for this purpose since the grass catcher assemblies are ordinarily of rather small volume compared to the cart bin, and the grass catcher assemblies are difficult to handle. Furthermore, some implements, particularly "power rake" implements, produce large volumes of discharge that may not be caught in a conventional form of grass catcher or bag assembly. The trash is left on the lawn surface behind the implement as it is moved along. The lawn must then be raked clean. The problem of handling the discharge of powered lawn and yard implements has not been sufficiently dealt with by conventional mechanisms.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a lawn and yard implement that will effectively collect trash discharged by a ground working assembly whether it be a power rake assembly, vacuum assembly, mower assembly, or other. The discarded trash is received within the confines of an open pushcart that is detachable from the implement housing. The cart includes a wheel and pushbar to enable ease in movement from the location of the housing to a distant location. The cart assembly is of relatively larger volume that conventional bag systems. In addition, the cart may be selectively locked to the housing through a mechanism on one side of the housing. The complete implement may be dismantled to facilitate transport.